A New Foe
by Madame Hisakata
Summary: A new foe has shown himself. He molests girls on video tape. The Justice League cannot do anything in fear that it may draw attention. So the Team is sent in. WARNING! Contains rape, curse words, violent scenes, and character death (both OC and canon). R&R.


Alyssa awoke to find herself blindfolded. She couldn't see anything. Then again, she was so dreary that she wasn't even sure she was opening her eyes at all. But one thing was for certain, she couldn't see anything.

She tired to scream only to have her screams muffled by a gag. She tried to move, but she felt as if she was strapped to a chair. Whatever bound her arms and legs cut into them every time she struggled.  
Alyssa was panicking even more now. She didn't know where she was or what was going. She was even having trouble recalling what had happened before she woke up here.

She was in her house...

Alyssa lived in Las Vegas, though no where near the strip. A small, peach, two bedroom house located on Sierra Ridge Drive. She lived there with her mom and dad.

Her dad was at work. He worked at a clothing store on the stripe. While her mom was at school. She was going to school to be a nurse. So Alyssa was home by herself. She was in her room; a small, plain white bedroom. It was decorated with colourful posters littering the walls and several stuffed animals surrounding her on her bed. She just laid there, staring at her ceiling.

She really had nothing to do. It was summer, so no homework. And she had no job to preoccupy herself with.

She remembered thinking, "Maybe I should ask Dad if they are hiring down at the shop."

She continued to lay on her bed, until something terrifying grabbed her attention. A small sound, but a sound none the less, came from outside her room in the living room.

She slowly got up from her bed. Her bed was a bit noisy, so she tried not to make much sound getting up. She ended up dropping a few stuffed animals to the floor. She crept over to her door and placed her ear to it. She wanted to make sure she didn't imagine it. They didn't have any animals, so she couldn't blame the noise on that.

The sound came again; this time sounding much closer, like in the end of the hallway outside her room. She quickly locked her door, unaware how loud the click-sound was. It seemed to echo in the silence. Alyssa almost cursed herself.

Suddenly knocking came from the other side of her door. She almost fell back out of surprise. She hurriedly ran over to her bed and hid underneath. The stuffed animals on the floor helped block her from being noticed laying underneath.

Soon the person on the other side of her door grew impatient. The knocks soon turned into the door being shaken. They were trying to open the door. And they quickly succeeded. The door flew open, the lock doing nothing. It looked like the effect of a cop kicking in a door in one of those old movies.

Alyssa held her breath as heavy boots walked into her room. She didn't dare look up, less he see her. So all she saw were the man's boots. She could tell a lot about him by the way he walked and his attitude from the door.

He must have been a big, burly man based on the way he walked, Each time one of his feet came down, Alyssa felt the floor shake.

He walked around the room. He opened her closet, she could hear the door open. He also stopped to look around and under places, such as her desk. He was defiantly looking for her, or someone. He finally stopped in front of her bed.

Alyssa clenched her teeth and wrapped her hands around her mouth. She didn't even want to breath in thoughts that he might hear her and find her.

She saw his big hands reach underneath the bed and grip the frame, looking like he might try to deadlift it.

"This is a heavy bed," she thought.

Even her dad and uncle, two big men, had trouble moving it for her. So no single man would be able to lift it.

The bed flew up in the air and against the wall behind her. Soon she was just laying on the floor, covering her head in fear, while the bed lay crumpled against the wall. The man stood in front of her, peering down at her. She didn't dare look up.

"Found you," he said.

His voice sounded sickly and heavy.

He pulled her up to her feet. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the man's face. She was also crying, so she wouldn't have been able to see properly anyway. Soon she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

She screamed in pain.

"Ah!"

Soon numbness overcame her body. She felt like a rag doll.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," the man said with a sarcastic chuckle.

Alyssa blacked out.

Now, after coming to, she sat in a chair; blindfolded, gagged, and bound. She was stuck and limited. The only sense she truly had was hearing. And she heard nothing. It was like she was in emptiness. She wondered if she could be in the middle of no where, just floating in empty space.

But she was soon snapped out of her thoughts by someone touching her shoulder. The hand felt small, but was strong. She didn't recognize it. She remembered the man from before having large hands that could have probably engulfed her entire head. These hands were just a little large than hers, but not by much.

"You're finally awake," whispered a voice.

It was a boy. Not a man, but a young boy. He sounded like he was just then going through puberty, so placing him anywhere between 11 to 13, or so Alyssa figured. She could feel his warm breath on her ear. It made her twinge. This was defiantly not the man from before.

"Well, now we can have some fun," he said with a slight chuckle.

Light flooded into Alyssa's eyes as the blindfolded came off. The sudden change in light made it impossible for her to see her surrounds, let alone how painful it was to try to adjust. But soon, her eyes gave way to the new light and allowed her to see where she was being held.

It was a small room, nothing special. It looked to be some sort of basement room. There were copper pipes on the ceiling and a heavy-looking brown door across from her. The walls appeared to be made out of solid concrete. And sitting there across from Alyssa stood a video camera on a tripod. The little red light was blinking.

"This video is for the Justice League," the boy said.

He stood behind Alyssa, so she couldn't see his face. She highly doubted he would show his face to the Justice League in this sort of situation. But then again, he had her kidnapped for no obvious reason, so for all she knew, he could be wearing his identity proudly.

"This right here is Alyssa Howse," he continued.

He knew her name. She didn't know how. He didn't sound familiar.

He reached around her and grabbed her by the chin. He yanked her to tilt to the side. Soon he began to bite her neck. It made Alyssa feel uncomfortable. He stopped only to continue addressing the camera.

"She is just the first of many you will be punished by me," he said. "That is, if you don't pay attention to my demands on a later date."

"First?"

The thought ran through Alyssa's head. Then a terrifying thought popped up. She wasn't going to make it out of this.

Once he finished talking, she felt his other hand wrap around her waist and slide up her shirt. He went back to biting her neck as his hand reached her chest. He pinched one of her nipples. She began to cry as the pain shot through her body.

"I am not going to survive," she thought.

* * *

Batman stopped the video after a couple seconds after the boys last words. The screen was paused on the image of a masked young boy molesting the young girl. Batman turned to the rest of the Justice League.

"This video appeared this morning," he stated.

Black Canary refused to watch the video, instead kept her head turned away the entire time.

"We need to do something," she said. "You have watched this through, right? Did he demand anything?"

"No," Batman simply answered. "I am afraid he meant he was going to give us demands later. I don't know if those demands will be accompanied by another one of this risque videos."

He turned off the screen. Black Canary turned back to Batman. The rest of the Justice League watched him, waiting for his solution.

"Well?" asked Green Arrow.

"I don't know what to do other than wait," replied Batman.

Black Canary stood up, pounding her palms against the table.

"So we are going to wait and see if he molests another girl?" she shouted.

Her anger was reasonable. The boy did get pretty graphic later on in the video. Some of the things he did would make even porn stars blush.

"We can do some searching, but we don't want to draw attention to this," said Batman. "We should send the Team."

Black Canary took her seat and tried to calm down, but is was obvious that was going to be hard to do.

"So we are going to send them into unforeseen dangers?" she asked, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"How is that different from any of the other missions we send them on?" asked Aquaman.

"Besides they will have each other for back up and they are quite strong," added Batman.

Black Canary reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**Okay, short prologue. For those not understanding what is going on, I am sorry. The full summary is below. For those who noticed Batman, yes I remade him as leader. I like him better as the leader of the Justice League than Black Canary. The Team consists of Superboy, Robin (Tim Drake), Nightwing, Tigress, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Zantanna, Impulse, and Blue Beetle.**

**Summary:**** A new criminal mastermind has shown himself. He is known for being young, wearing a black simple masquerade mask, and molesting girls as her video tapes it. The first video is sent to the Justice League, demanding that they listen to him when he tells them want he wants. The threatens to continue molesting girls if they don't. While the Justice League can do nothing but wait, they send the Team to search for clues to find out who, or what, this criminal is.**


End file.
